


Across The Bar

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, meet cute kind of, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione finds a familiar face in an unexpected place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	Across The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermiones Nook birthday celebration! My theme was Smokey! 
> 
> Not beta’d so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> #Hufflepuff

  
The last time she had seen Draco Malfoy had been across the smoky room of a muggle pub in Scotland. It had been the last place she had ever expected to see him. It had been the third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and she had done her civic duty and allowed herself to be paraded out by the Ministry along with Harry and Ron at the Memorial Gala. As soon as it was socially acceptable for her to leave, she had run out of there like Fiendfyre was on her heels. She had still carried her beaded bag around with her at that time and pulled out some fresh muggle clothes she kept on hand. Apparating to a quiet alleyway she was familiar with in Glasgow, she wandered around until she found an out of the way pub to drink away the memories, if only for the night. 

She had taken a seat at the bar, ordering a shot of vodka when the boy-turned-man had slid onto the stool next to her. Neither of them spoke until she finished her shot and he flagged down the bartender and ordered two more, sliding one over to her.

“Didn’t feel like dancing tonight, Granger?” His tone was missing the snark it had held during their time as students.

“I don’t much feel like celebrating the day so many were killed in a senseless act of violence by a megalomaniac, but that’s just me.” she winced a bit at her harsh tone. “That was rude, I’m sorry.”

He waved away her apology before downing the shot. “You’re the last person who owes me an apology. It’s a shame though.”

“What is?”

“That you’re no longer in that dress. You looked good tonight.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and she stuttered a bit before turning bright red. “Liar. You’ve never once thought I looked good and you made sure to tell me often.”

The smile slipped off his face. He turned his attention to the television that was above the bar.

“I was an idiot back then. I know you won’t believe this but I’ve changed, Granger. I don’t think as I used too, I’m not sure I ever really thought that or was just repeating my father’s drivel.” he focused his attention back on her, his grey eyes staring deep into her own.

“I apologise for every lousy thing I ever said to you, all the misery and pain I put you through. I know one apology won’t make up for it but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am.”

There was no deception in his tone, he seemed sincere. She pulled her eyes away from him, cursing herself inwardly for thinking what an attractive man Draco Malfoy had turned out to be. Throwing back her shot, Hermione looked towards to barman.

“The shot helped to make amends. We can go from there.”

They continued to drink the rest of the evening, more shots than she could count until suddenly it was closing time and they were stumbling out of the pub, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, lips firmly attached to her neck. A small part of her brain telling her this was a bad idea. Giggling, she pulled him down a dark alleyway and with as much intent as she could manage, apparated them away to her small flat. 

She woke up the next morning naked with a dry mouth, an ache between her thighs, and an empty bed. Pulling the blankets over her head, Hermione decided she would allow herself just that day to wallow and then she wouldn’t think of Draco Malfoy again when a noise from somewhere in her flat caught her attention. Creeping out into her flat after throwing an oversized t-shirt on, her wand gripped tightly in her hand, she rounded the corner into her kitchen to find Draco Malfoy in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs, cursing under his breath as smoke filled the room from her toaster. Unable to hold back her giggles, one slipped out, causing him to wipe around, spatula in hand and blonde hair sticking up as he dragged his hand through it.

“I think I may have broken your toaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
